The invention relates to a multipurpose carrying bag that folds in different formats for holding different size and shapes of objects, and includes a variety of pockets and fasteners for holding various things, primarily related to golfing, sporting equipment and the like. The bag can be used as an open top golf bag; it can be a folded carry-on travel bag; or form an elongated carry-on travel bag by proper folding.
Various sports bags have been utilized in the past, but they usually have a single purpose. These prior art bags in many cases do fold much like a suit bag, but a conversion from one use to another, by folding and appropriately fastening the individual bag sections provide for a highly universal sports bag used as a carry-on travel bag, golf bag, and similar purposes.